1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a field-sequential-color liquid crystal display (FSC-LCD) and the driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs are thin display devices having a number of colorful or black/white pixels. Generally, the LCDs are disposed in front of a light source or a reflective sheet. The LCDs have been widely adopted in electronic devices, for instance, computing devices, mobile phones, and digital cameras with display panels.
Conventional Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) adopt white backlight source together with color filter (CF) substrate including red (R), blue (B), and green (G) color filters to display colors. With such configuration, the CFs may cause the light loss, which is approximately a ratio of 2 out of 3. In order to enhance the light efficiency, the FSC-LCD is developed, which, instead of adopting the RGB CFs, adopts color fields of RGB to light in turn during the period of one image. Within the duration of vision, the backlight of three colors are mixed so as to display colorful image. However, color breakup issue may occur for traditional FSC-LCDs. For instance, for a motional image including a moving object, users eyes tracks the moving objects. When a relative speed exists between users eyes and the displayed image, the three color fields may cause the color breakup in different location of the retinas. As such, the users may detect the dizzy colors at different levels around the edges of the moving objects. In addition, the refresh rate of the FSC-LCDs, which have not included color filters, has to be at least 180 HZ such that the display quality may be ensured.
In order to own the attributes, such as high color range, high transmission rate, and low power consumption, in order to resolve the color breakup issue and reduce the refresh rate of images, recently, the FSC-LCD having two color photoresists and one transparent photoresist is developed, whose refresh rate is about 120 HZ. As shown in FIG. 1. The CF substrate of the LCD includes a transparent photoresist, a green photoresist, and a blue photoresist corresponding to each pixel cells. The backlight module of the LCD provides white and red backlight source. Each images is formed by mixing the two color fields. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1a, within the first color field, the backlight module provides the white backlight source. The transparent, green, and blue subpixels within the pixel cells are in a turn-on state, and thus the first color field includes image information of WGB colors. As shown in FIG. 1b, within the second color field, the white backlight source is turned off. The backlight module provides red backlight source. At the same time, the green and blue subpixels are in a turn-off state. The transparent subpixel is in the turn-on state. In this way, the backlight displays the image information of R color, and then two color fields are mixed to obtain a complete colorful image.
Within the second color field, the green and blue subpixels are in the turn-off state. Within the first color field of next image, the green and blue subpixels are in the turn-on state, and the transparent subpixel remains in the turn-on state. FIG. 2 shows the response rates of the subpixels of the first image at 128 gray level, wherein W1 represents grayscale values of the white pixel in the first color field, R1 represents grayscale values of the red pixel in the first color field, G1/B1 represent response rates of the green/blue subpixels in the first color field. W2, R2, R3, G2/B2, G3/B3 may be understood in a similarly way. As the response rate is not quick enough, within the same duration, the green and the blue subpixels need a longer time to obtain the grayscale values equaling to 128 than the red subpixel, which results in the color shift issue.